Stiles & Lydia
by beccakayy93
Summary: Stiles has been crushing on Lydia for years, but she has a boyfriend. One day he finally gets the nerve to talk to her. What do you think will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Stiles leaving school, from Lacrosse practice that ended around 5:30. He was so tired, and he just wanted to go home and have dinner. As he was getting in the car he got a text from his dad. I won't be home till 11 tonight its make your own. See you in the morning. Stiles sighed, and mumbled "this is the third time this week. I wonder what's going on." He drove out of the school parking lot, and he got home an hour later, and searched the fridge, freezer, and then went over to the cupboards to see what there was, there was nothing, nothing that he actually wanted to eat. He didn't have any money either to buy something so he went to the living room and sat down on the couch and turned the TV on. It was on the news, and the headline had something to do with his school. A girl, who goes to this High School got in a car accident by another student and is in critical condition, the other student is okay, but no reports on if anyone has seen him or her. If you know anything about this please call, the number down below or go to our website. "Oh my gosh, I wonder if this has to do with anything with Scott, or my dad." Stiles picked up his phone, and texted Scott, and no response. This started to worry Stiles a little bit, and he completely forgot about his homework. Stiles dad walked in the door, and stiles was still up, he walked into the living room with a frown, and didn't say anything for a minute before stiles turned to see who is behind him, and it was his dad.

"Oh, hey dad when did you get home?" Stiles dad walked over to stiles and turned off the TV and looked at him, before saying anything. "

What are you doing up still?"

"I was watching TV for a little bit, waiting for Scott to call or text me back. I haven't heard from him all day."

"Go to bed Stiles."

Stiles got up and walked up the stairs and went to bed. Before he fell asleep he checked his phone, one more time and saw a message from Scott. Sorry, I didn't answer, I went home to Allison's house after practice. She needed some help with something.

The next morning, at school was talking about what they heard on the news about the car accident, this started to worry Stiles and he went looking for Scott, he needed to talk to him anyways about why he's been acting the way he is, he saw him at his locker, and Allison was talking to him too. Stiles just stopped and walked past the two and went to class. All he could think about was Scott and what happened. "I can't believe that he'd just do that to me. He hasn't talked to me in the past few days. Maybe I should just stop talking to him for a while, and find someone else to talk to." When he said that to himself, he thought of Lydia, the girl that he's been crushing on for years, but she's in a relationship with Jackson, and they don't like each other, and never have. The teacher passed back the tests that they took, and Stiles knew that he was going to fail it, and he isn't passing the class to begin with, so it made him a little upset. He got the paper, and looked at it, and he got a D on it. Well, at least it's not failing." The bell rang, and he ran out of class, but before he could the teacher called out his name. This didn't make stiles very happy. "

Yes?"

The teacher sat back in his chair with a glare, "You know you have an F in this class right?" "Yes, I'm trying really hard to pass."

"Stiles, if you don't pass this class you're not going to graduate with your friends."

Stiles sighed and didn't say anything, and walked out to his next class, just knowing that he wasn't going to talk to his best friend, the one who he is supposed to graduate with. As soon as he got to his desk, and got ready for the class to begin he saw Lydia, the girl he has had a crush on for years, she looked at him and smiled and went to her seat. He was so happy, that he couldn't pay attention in class. She was the one who was in the hospital, and she just got back that morning.

"Morning Lydia, you doing alright?"

She looked up at the teacher with a weird look on her face, "Yeah I'm fine."

The teacher smiled and walked back to her desk, and picked up the assignment for the day and passed them out. Stiles immediately started working on it, because he knew he needed to turn it in on time to get credit for it, because he's failing the class as well. All he could think about was Lydia, and how he was going to talk to her for the first time before the end of class.

"Hey Lydia, I heard the news about you." He said as she was walking out of class. Lydia turned her head to his voice and smiled, it wasn't a smile she normally gave to people but a happy smile, like she liked him.

"Hey Stiles, you did? I'm okay, they let me go."

"Yeah, well that's great,Would it be okay with you, if we could hang out sometime?

"Lydia looked at him for a second before responding, "Sure, when?"

"Friday after the game?"

"I'd like that, I wanted to go to the game to see you guys play. Maybe Jackson could come?" Stiles didn't like hearing that Jackson might come along, he knew that the date wasn't going to fun if he was there, but he didn't want to have Lydia not go because Stiles doesn't want Jackson there.

"Only if he wants to, I don't have a problem with that." Stiles walked off, and he dreaded going to his next class, because Scott was going to be there, and he didn't know how it was going to go. He just walked in, sat down and hoped that Scott would talk to him, but on the other hand he knew that he wasn't.

"Hey" Scott said, as he sat down next to his best friend, or friend.

"Hi. What's going on with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You just haven't talked to me in a while."

"I know, I don't hate you."

"I thought you did."

"Is this because of Allison?"

"Maybe."

"She's just a friend to me; I don't have any feelings for her. She doesn't like me like that either." "Oh and what if you two start dating?"

"Don't worry Stiles, you're my best friend."

, Allison, Stiles were all sitting together, and Lydia sat down next to Stiles. Scott was surprised at this and looked at Stiles with a look.

"Lydia!" Allison said shocked that Lydia was sitting at their table as well.

"Hey Allison, I didn't know that you were friends with these two."

"I am I just started talking to Scott. I didn't know you were friends with them."

"Yeah, I know Scott. He went to Elementary with Stiles and I."

"Oh, that's cool."

Scott and Allison started to have their own conversation, and joke around. Lydia smiled at Stiles.

"Jackson can't come with us after the game."

"Why? I thought he might want to." Stiles sounded kind of sad, but he wasn't. He was actually happy, and didn't want Lydia to know.

"He's grounded. If you still want to hang with me then you can."

"I do, that would be fun." He said with an excited tone.

Lydia looked at Stiles and her food, while mumbling, "It will be."

Lydia left, with Allison, so they could talk, and Scott waited for the two girls to leave the cafeteria.

"What was that?"

"Lydia?" Stiles said in a joking tone, looking at his friend.

"When did this happen?"

"Today, I finally got the nerve to talk to her after all these years."

"Good, that's good news."

"Yeah, I just need your help now; I don't know what to do." Stiles and Scott got up from the table and left to walk to their next classes.

"What do you mean? Just hang out, talk."

"About what? I don't know where to start."

"Talk about anything. Bye." He left, and Stiles was annoyed with Scott because he didn't help him at all. As he was standing there, Jackson yelled at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Just standing here."

"I mean Lydia, after the game, don't talk to her again."

"Alright, I won't."

"Good." Jackson walked away, smiling in a mean way and the bell rang for class to start and Stiles was late, he ran to class and everyone was laughing and staring at him. He sat down, and the teacher walked up him giving him a detention slip for being late. "Great, this isn't the best day at all."

Later, at before practice Scott and Stiles were talking about after the game. "You didn't help me at all earlier."

"Oh about Lydia? Just talk to her about anything, I don't know. I'm trying to figure things out with Allison first."

"Are they bad already?"

"No, I'm in the same boat as you are."

"Shes already you're friend and you've already hung out with her, I haven't done any of that."

"I guess it just comes easy to me." He smiled and walked out to practice with the rest of the guys; Stiles dropped his jaw and left after everyone else.

Stiles and his dad were talking about random things, and eating dinner.

"So Stiles I got a call at work that you got in detention and you're failing two classes?"

"I'm working on that, and the detention was on accident."

His dad gave his son a stern look and dropped his fork. "You're not going to graduate if this keeps up. I don't know what is with you. Is it the Lacrosse team?"

"No, it's not. It's about a girl."

"Oh? You've got a girlfriend?"

"Not really, we started talking and were hanging out after the game on Friday."

His dad started eating again, and was in relief.

"Oh, well that's good. I don't have a problem with that. Just keep your grades up."

It was the day of the game, and the date with Lydia and they don't have any plans yet.

Stiles said while walking in his class he has with her. She looked at him, with the same smile she did the first time that they talked.

"Hey stiles, what do you want to do tonight?"

"I was just going to ask you about that."

"We can watch a movie at my place and talk, sound good?"

"That sounds great. I'd love to."

"Okay, I can't wait." She smiled and started writing.

At lunch, he sat with his friends and they talked about random things.

"Are you and Lydia still hanging out tonight Stiles?" Allison mentioned.

"Yeah after the game."

"Do you know what you're going to do yet?"

"We're going to hang out as friends."

Jackson was around, and didn't want to make him madder; he just stared at Stiles the whole lunch.

"Where's Scott?"

"I don't know he's been weird lately." Allison mumbled with a sad tone, looking down.

"What do you mean?"

"He's nice to me one day, and then he ignores me the next. It makes me sad; do you think he hates me?"

"No, no. He does that to me too. It's just Scott!"

"Oh, I don't know how you do it for all these years."

"I'm used to it. Are you coming to the game tonight?"

"Of course! I want to see you guys play, Esp. Scott." Allison smiled when saying Scott.

"You like him don't you?" He joked.

"No! No! He's just a friend." Allison started blushing.

"Oh come on, you can tell me I won't tell him." They both got up,

"No."

She walked off and caught up with Scott and they started talking. Stiles went looking for Lydia, and he ran right into her.

"Hi, I was just looking for you."

"Me too." She smiled, knowing that Jackson, her boyfriend was in the room.

"Really? Or were you looking for Jackson?"

"No, you I wanted to talk to you, as friends."

They walked past Scott and Allison and walked around the school talking and laughing before the bell rang. Lydia hugged Stiles, and left to her class and he went to his. This time he wasn't late.

After school before the game he saw Lydia, she walked up to him with and started to get nervous.

"I just wanted to wish you guys' good luck."

Stiles got happy and looked at her while she walked away to find a seat before he could say anything. The team won the game.

At Lydia's house Stiles and her were talking and she kissed him, he kissed her back of course for a few minutes, she leaned back staring at him.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"It's alright." He whispered.

"No, I'm with Jackson and I know he's going to break up with me, but I like you at the same time."

Stiles leaned back.

"You what?"

"I like you Stiles, not as friends but more. I know it's silly, considering I'm with Jackson."

"I like you too Lydia, it's not silly. Let's just take things slow for now, so Jackson doesn't kill me for you kissing me."

Lydia smiled and got up to sit put her popcorn bowl away and she came back with two drinks. "That sounds fine with me. I don't want you killed."

"How were things with Lydia?" Scott joking around with his friend before practice started.

"Not as bad as I thought."

"See, you didn't even need my help."

"Yeah, how are things with Allison?"

"Alright I guess."

"What do you mean by that? Is something wrong?"

"I don't know, I like her and everything but I think she doesn't like me back." Scott sighed and left the locker room, to go practice. Stiles ran up to him, and out of breath,

"How do you know that? Have you talked to her lately?"

Scott stopped walking and looked at his friend for a minute and continued.

"No. I'm talking to her tonight after practice."

After practice was over, Stiles got home and his dad wasn't home again. He went through his texts from Lydia. Hey Stiles! ; Wanna talk? ; How was practice?; Are you ignoring me now? :( Stiles responded Hey Lydia, I just got home from practice, I don't want you to think I'm ignoring you. Are you okay? She responded fast, before he could put his phone down. No. Jackson broke up with me today. I don't know if you want to still talk to me, or what.

Of course I still want to talk to you, you and I like each other. You want to hang out tomorrow to get your mind off things?

Sure :)

He went to bed, happy but sad. He was happy that things with Scott are back to normal, and that Lydia is talking to him still, but sad about her breaking up with him, and Scott and Allison.

The next day at school, Stiles got there early and waited for Lydia to show up just so she wouldn't have to deal with Jackson. As he was walking into school, he got stopped by Scott. Stiles jumped a little.

"You scared me Scott!"

Scott was laughing hysterically. "It's funny! You want to hang out tonight?"

"It's not, funny. Well I actually wanted to hang out with Lydia and see how she's doing."

"why what happened?"

"Jackson broke up with her."

"Wow, that's bad. Was it because of you?"

"I don't know, he told me not to talk to her after the game and I didn't."

"Maybe he was talking about you going over to her house? Maybe she's not telling you the whole truth about the breakup."

"It's not that, Jackson knew we were having out afterwards."

Lydia came in the school, and went right to Stiles and Scott, she didn't even look at Jackson who walked right past her.

"Morning Stiles, Scott." She smiled at the boys.

"Well, I'm leaving to find Allison, so you two can talk." Scott said, and walked off.

"So how are you doing this morning?"

"Not so great, still." She looked down and almost cried.

"Lydia, don't cry about it. He's not a very nice guy to be around, and you know it."

"I know, that I just thought I could change him to be the nice guy. We've been together for a couple years. He couldn't trust me enough I guess."

"There's many fish out in the sea for you. Any guy would be lucky to be with you, and treat you right."

"Thank you stiles, I appreciate that."

She walked up to him a little and hugged him for a few minutes before the bell rang for class. "Can you walk with me to my class?"

"Sure, I'd love to."

Later that day before lunch Allison caught up with Stiles in the lunch line, because she couldn't find Scott and Stiles only knew what was going on with Lydia.

"Why is Lydia upset?"

"Jackson and her broke up last night."

"Poor girl, I tried talking to her and she told me to go away. I feel bad because she doesn't have any body to talk to besides me and you."

"I'd just leave her alone for a while, and wait until she talks to you."

"Okay, where's Scott? I haven't seen him all day."

"I don't know, I saw him this morning for a few minutes."

After the two got their lunches and sat down, Scott finally came and sat down, right next to Allison.

"Where is Lydia?" He asked.

"Shes in the counselors office, for lunch today. Why?"

"Just wondering, because I thought you and her were official."

"No, we aren't doing that until she wants to actually be with me. Are you two official?"

"We sort of are, we don't want anyone to know."

"Besides you Stiles." Allison chimed in with a smile. "We trust you won't tell anyone."

In the counselors office with Lydia she was talking about Stiles.

"I really do like him, I want to be with him and he knows it but I don't want anyone to think that I'm a horrible person."

"who would tell you that? Jackson?"

Lydia nodded."Not just Jackson, but my friends and everyone who sees me."

"Don't worry about them, if you want to be with Stiles just tell him when you are ready."

"I feel like I am ready but I don't want to make the relationship a mistake by getting upset about Jackson."

"you're not ready. You're ready when you don't have any emotions about Jackson. I want to see you in about a week, to see how you're feeling."

"Thanks, I'll think about what you told me and everytihng."

She left and she saw Jackson, but looked away really fast, and waited for Stiles to walk to her. He was talking with Scott and Allison. Lydia didn't mind him talking to her, because they're just friends and Scott likes Allison and he'd never do anything to get in between that. Stiles walked up to Lydia, and Scott and Allison stopped and looked at the two.

"Hey where were you?" Stiles asked, "why are you crying?"

"I was talking to the counselors office during lunch. It got really emotional, do you want to talk about it later tonight?"

"uhhh, Scott wanted me to hang out tonight, but I don't know if he wants to do that anymore. So sure after practice?"

"Yeah, text me when you're on your way okay?" she smiled and hugged him and walked to her class. Scott left as well, giving Allison a hug, and she walked up to stiles.

"Is she alright?"

"Yeah, she'll be okay. Don't worry."

"Okay, thank you."

"no problem. You haven't told Scott about your feelings have you?" Stiles said joking around.

"I sort of did, but he did all the talking. He's such a sweet guy."

"So, does this mean you're dating?"

"Yes Stiles, were dating. We just haven't gone on one yet with his busy schedule."

"I'm sorry. I hope Lydia doesn't feel the same way when and if we start dating."

"you never know, she did date one of the guys on your team, she could be used to it. Me on the other hand, is not."

After practice that afternoon, Stiles drove over to Lydias house to talk about what she wanted to talk to him about earlier.

"I don't want you to feel like I'm jumping into this relationship. I really like you Stiles."

"I like you too Lydia, but if we were to be together would you be able to not think about Jackson or talk about him?"

"Right now, no. in the future yes."

"I don't want to be in a relationship with someone who just broke up with their EX number one. Number two, I don't want them talking about their EX. I want to be in a relationship where the two of us, can enjoy each other."

"So what does that mean? You don't…?"

"I like you Lydia, I always have, but you promised me you'd want to be friends with me. I'd love to be with you when you don't have to get emotional over Jackson. That's all I'm saying."

Stiles got up and left Lydias room and went home, he came home late. His dad was asleep , so it was good that he wouldn't get into trouble. Stiles did his homework all night without getting any sleep. All he was worried about now, is talking to his friends about whats going on with Lydia and him.


	3. Chapter 3

The boys were getting ready for one of their games against their rivalry school. Allison, Lydia and most of the school was going to be there watching them. Jackson, didn't seem to be hurt at all by the breakup because all he was doing was smiling and talking to the guys.

"I can't believe that guy!" Stiles said while sitting next to his friend in the locker room.

"What? Why?"

"Jackson, he doesn't even seem to be affected by the break up. He seems to be happy about it. Poor Lydia,"

"Don't worry about it Stiles. He is probably dealing with it differently than she is. How was she the other night?"

"She was alright I guess, she wants to be with me right now, but she told me she wanted to be friends."

"well at least she wants to be with you, in the future."

"I know, right now isn't a good time though."

Scott went to the door, to wait for the game to start and Jackson walked over to Stiles all in a bad mood.

"Don't you think that the reason Lydia and I broke up was because of me. Don't believe her for a minute."

"She hasn't said that, at all I didn't think that either."

"Good, I don't want to see you with her in the next week. I'm going to try and get back with her someday."

Jackson walked off, to scott and the rest of the group, and Stiles was right behind them. The crowd was big, there was lots of students and parents, cheering on their school. Lydia and Allison were sitting with each other in the first row to support their guy friends.

"You doing alright Lydia?"

"Yeah, Stiles opened up my eyes a little."

"what do you mean by that?"

"I was just rushing into a relationship with him with emotions for my ex. That's not fair to Stiles."

"Do you still want to be with Stiles?"

"I do, but it's still complicated to me. I have emotions for Jackson still, and he broke up with me a few weeks ago. I don't know what to do Allison."

"Take some time to really think about things, what does it feel like when you and Stiles hang out compared to when you and Jackson used to hang out?"

"Stiles, is a nice guy and is always ready to listen to me and we have fun when were together, while when I was with Jackson, it was different."

"Different how?"

"Jackson, didn't care about my feelings. I think that's why I just want to be with Stiles."

"Maybe, but maybe you're still feeling the way you are because you're still in love with Jackson, because of how many years you were together. Don't rush your feelings Lydia, it takes time. I know you and Stiles will be together."

"Thanks Allison, so how are things with you and Scott?"

"Pretty good, we haven't gone on a date yet because of his schedule. It makes me sad that I only see him during school, and weekends sometimes.."

"Sports are his thing huh? Well, what I did was I just hung out after practice or did homework with Jackson. It benefited our relationship, and our grades."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. I'll have to ask Scott if he wants to do that sometime."

"He won't say no girl! He loves you, I can tell."

"Yeah, I know, I'm just so lucky to have him. He's Hot number one, and really sweet. I don't know why some girls would pass on a guy like him."

"I don't know, you and him were meant to be I guess. Is he taking you home after the game?"

"Yeah, one of the other times we spend together. Is stiles taking you home?"

"Yeah, I asked him to before the game started. Maybe this will get things rolling?"

"Sure things will Lydia! Just talk about the game, and stuff. That's what I'm going to do. Give me all the details in the morning."

Scott, Stiles and his team won the game, it was a crazy game. Many players on both teams got hurt and got in fights, it almost ended up to be a close game with the other team winning. Allison and Lydia were waiting for their rides home, and it was a while. There was cheering in the locker room, and some yelling from the coach. A few minutes later, the team came out in regular clothes and went to their cars. Stiles saw Lydia, and smiled at her and she was standing next to Allison laughing, and talking to Scott. Lydia turned her head and saw Stiles looking at her and smiled. He then walked up to her and hugged her.

"Nice game, congrats," She said as he was hugging her.

"Thanks. You ready to go? Its late don't want your parents mad."

"Yeah," she stepped back and looked at Allison, "see you tomorrow morning."

Stiles and Lydia were holding hands all the way to his car, and laughing. As they got in the car and drove away from the school Stiles and Lydia were very quiet. She didn't know what to say, and he didn't either.

"I didn't know you wanted to be more than friends with me right now."

"I didn't know you wanted to be more than friends with me the other day, but I just wanted to show you what it'd be like when you're with me."

"It took me by surprise, and I didn't think of Jackson the whole time. That was the first time in weeks that I've laughed like that." She made a faint smile at him, without him knowing it, all she could think about is how cute he is and how she didn't feel any of what she is feeling with Jackson.

"I'm glad that I made you laugh, and forget about him, you don't need him anymore. Did you enjoy the game though?"

"Yeah, I did it was actually really fun, when is your next game?"

"next week, same time, same place. I'd love to see you there."

"I'd love to be there Stiles, I really would you're a great player." She giggled.

"Thanks, I've been practicing all my life to be a great player."

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow in the morning?" She kissed Stiles before he could talk, and got out of the car. He was left speechless and couldn't get that kiss out of his head the whole time he drove home.

"She kissed me Scott, I'm not even lying right now."

"Okay, you keep telling me that you don't want to be with her, but you flirt with her. What's going on?"

"I didn't flirt or anything, she told me she'd see me in the morning and kissed me."

"Maybe she's over Jackson now? Don't you think?"

"I don't know, I'm just as confused as you are."

"why don't you talk to her about it?"

"No, I don't want to talk to her about it, because the last time we talked I got mad and left, I don't want to do that again."

"No, you won't Stiles." A familiar voice said interrupting the conversation.

"what do you care Jackson? You're the one who broke up with her in the first place."

"so, that doesn't mean you can't have feelings for that person still. I said it once, and I'll say it again, I'm getting Lydia back one way or another."

Jackson walked off to find Lydia, he did find her at her locker, putting books away and reading some papers.

"Why aren't you with your boyfriend?"

Lydia looked up and turned her head quick, with big eyes as she saw Jackson, she immediately closed her locker and turned to him.

"Why do you care?"

"Because I love you, and I want to be with you again. Stiles isn't your type Lydia."

"No, you don't love me. If you loved me you wouldn't have broken up with me in the first place. Stiles is a very nice guy, and I actually love him." She stormed off, and Jackson watched her go in the distance, and he wasn't happy and walked to his class.

During lunch, Lydia sat with Stiles and his friends, like normal. Jackson was there eying her the whole time making her feel uncomfortable. Stiles looked at Lydia concerned, and gave her a hug.

"So, what did he tell you today?"

"He just continues to hurt me, as soon as I am happy, he realizes it and ruins it for me."

"What an asshole, did he say anything about me?"

"Of course he had something to say about you, but I just don't want to put you in the middle of it. It's just not fair."

"I just want to make you happy again, without him making you upset."

"How are we going to do that?"

"I can take you on a date, or doing something to get your mind off Jackson."

"I'll think about it, I'll talk to you later."

With that, Lydia got up and left the cafeteria, without saying goodbye to anyone else.

"What did she say? Is she alright?" Allison said as she realized her friend was gone.

"No, she isn't okay, I don't think I'll be okay either."

"I'm sorry Stiles, so you and lydia aren't friends anymore?"

"I don't think so…"

Jackson heard the conversation that Stiles and Allison were having, and he smiled an evil grin, and got up walked by the two friends until they saw him walking out, with a smile. Stiles was mad, and looked at Scott, with a confused look on his face. Allison got up to go look for Lydia and make sure she was alright.

"Are you going to find, Lydia or just sit here and look at me?"

"No, I don't feel like it."

"Why not Stiles?"

"Because, she obviously doesn't want to talk to me anymore for some reason, and she has been talking to Jackson more, after we kissed."

"so you don't care about her anymore? You're going to drop her just like that?"

"I don't know, I'm done talking to you about this."

Stiles got up and left Scott by himself at the table, and after a few moments went by Scott got up and went to find Allison, to make sure that everything is okay. Lydia was sitting by the bathroom outside the cafeteria, with Allison talking about Stiles. Scott heard the two girls talking about Jackson, and Stiles and how she's feeling right now. Allison saw Scott and smiled at him, but didn't say much, to him. He let the girls talk for a few more minutes before he joined in the conversation.

"Hey Lydia.. are you doing okay?"

"I guess so, i'm just confused."

"confused about what? Stiles?"

"Yeah, I really like him but I don't want Jackson to interfere, with our happiness. He really does make me happy, and I feel terrible about what I said to him in there, today. Is he mad at me?"

"Oh, well all I know is that he thinks you don't want to talk to him anymore, or be friends with him. He's kind of upset"

"This is all Jacksons fault, do you think he'd want to talk to me this afternoon?"

"I'm sure he would, he'd love to know that you still want to be friends."

"Okay, thank you Scott, you helped me a ton." She got up from sitting down to hug him, and he hugged her back.

"No problem, anything you need I'll be here for you."

Lydia and Stiles were sitting in her room, doing homework, the room was quiet, the two didn't say anything to eachother for over an hour.

"Why did you invite me over here?" Stiles said as he stopped writing.

Lydia did the same and had a confused look on her face, "because I wanted to talk to you, I wanted to talk to you about our friendship."

"oh, okay let me start, I have feelings for you Lydia, I always have, but to me it seems like you don't have those same feelings back."

"I do Stiles! What are you talking about? I've kissed you, and I think about you all the time. I really want to be with you, you make me happier than anyone else I've been with."

Stiles just stared at Lydia, with a shocked face. He didn't say anything to her, but moved closer to her and gave a hug.

"I'm sorry about all of this, I feel like a jerk now, I didn't realize you had those same feelings for me back, esp from today."

"It's okay Stiles, I accept your apology and I feel awful about the way I acted today, i was just worried you wouldn't say yes if I asked you out."

"I take your apology as well, and of course I would say yes, do you want to go on a date Saturday night? We can talk about the plans some other time."

She smiled at him, knowing that things are better between the two of them, and she could tell he had those same thoughts.

"Sure, I'd like that well you better go home and finish your homework. I don't want you in trouble." She laughed, and he kissed her before he left, to go home.


	4. Chapter 4

On the night of the date, Stiles was at home getting ready for his date with Lydia. His dad was home, and walked into his sons room, while he was getting ready.

"What are you getting ready for?"

"I have a date tonight."

"Oh? With who?"

"Lydia, the girl I have been talking about, and hanging out with."

"Where are you two going?"

"were going to the movies, and dinner."

"Alright, I won't bother you anymore. Be safe, and don't stay out too late."

"Thanks dad, I will."

His dad left and went downstairs to watch TV and Stiles finished getting ready and left his house to go pick up Lydia.

At Lydia's house, she was getting ready. She was wearing a little skirt, with a sparkled T shirt, and a cardigan. She was doing her hair, when her mom walked in the bathroom, and smiled.

"You finally found a new boy?"

"Yeah mom, he's really sweet. You've met him before haven't you?"

"That's great, I didn't know you and Jackson broke up. I haven't met this new boy yet."

"We broke up a while ago. I thought you did, he's been here a couple times. Oh well, you'll meet him tonight! You'll love him!"

"Alright, have fun and be safe. Don't stay out too long."

"I won't, you can trust me mom."

20 minutes later, Stiles pulled into Lydia's driveway and walked up to her door and her mom answered the door, with a smile.

"You must me the date?"

"I'm Stiles." He said while shaking Lydia's moms hand.

"Come on in Stiles, Lydia will be down in a few minutes."

"Thanks." He said while walking in, and her mom shutting the door. He walked into the living room, and sat on the couch, checking the time and waiting. The room was quiet, and dark. Stiles turned his head as he heard someone come downstairs, and it was Lydia, she smiled at him and he smiled back at her, he got up to hug her.

"You look great Lydia."

"Thanks, so do you."

"Well don't want to be late, wanna go?"

"Sure,"

In the car on the way to their date, Lydia was touching up on her makeup, and Stiles was quiet the whole drive.

"Where are we going first?"

"Dinner, of course you excited?"

"Yes, I'm really excited I've been waiting all afternoon to go on this date with you." She smiled.

"Me too."

They got to the resturant they were going to, and Lydia loved it, she had a smile on her face as they walked in. It was her favorite place, and always wanted to go on a date with someone there.

As they were sitting down, "How did you know?"

"I don't know I kinda thought this would be the place to go for a first date."

"it sure is, I love this place."

"I've never been here, it is a nice place."

"Really? they have the best food!"

"whats your favorite on the menu?"

"I love their chicken, anything chicken is great here."

"do they grill it or bake it?"

"They bake it, and put this special sauce that's made fresh daily. It's so good."

"That sounds really good, I like places like that."

"Me too, I just might get that anyways. What are you getting?"

"Okay, well I have no idea it all sounds good!" he laughed.

She laughed too, "I know that's what happened when I first came here."

Later they were still sitting there talking, and laughing. They finished their food and drinks.

"So, what did you like about me when you first saw me?" She asked him.

"I liked your personality, and smile. Everyone had different opinions of you, but they are wrong."

"Aww that's sweet Stiles, for me I liked you because of your cute personality, you seemed like a good boyfriend. Have you had a girlfriend before?"

"Thank you, and no I haven't you're my first."

"well that's not right, I don't see why girls didn't like you before. They missed out." She giggled.

"I don't know either, its already 10 o clock you want to still see the movie or go home?"

"I don't know! I want to spend more time with you, but I don't want to get into trouble."

"I don't want you in trouble either, we don't have to see it tonight, another night?"

"sure, that'd be fine."

The two got up from the table and got into Stiles car, and he drove off to her house. As he got to her house, he stopped and turned off the car.

"I had a great night with you, even if we just had dinner."

"No, that's alright i had a great time with you too." She smiled and reached over and laid her head on his shoulder. They stayed that way for quite some time. "I almost fell asleep, I'm sorry.

"No its okay, I did too."

"Aww well I better go inside before I get into trouble, I'll talk to you later." She smiled and kissed him before leaving the car again. Just like the time before they started dating.

"Okay, night." He smiled and watched her get out of the car and into her house.

He got to his house and his dad was still awake, watching TV the same place as where stiles left him.

"Hey dad, I'm home."

"Good, how was it?"

"it was good, we didn't see a movie, or anything."

"oh? What did you do then?"

"we talked and had dinner. It was a great night I had a lot of fun."

"that's good, I'm happy for you son. She is a lucky girl."

"Thanks dad, well I'm tired and I'll talk to you in the morning."

"Okay, night."

Stiles went into his room, and got ready for bed. He put his phone on his bed and it light up with a text message. It was from Lydia.

Thanks for taking me out tonight, it was a blast. Night and I love you Stiles ;)

Stiles picked up his phone and immediately replied back

No problem, I had fun too we've got to do it again soon. I love you too. Night and sleep tight.

Stiles got into bed while smiling, he couldn't sleep because all he could think about was the date he just had and that Lydia told him she loves him.

On Monday morning before school, Scott and Stiles were talking about guy things and walking into school.


	5. Chapter 5

On Monday morning before school, Scott and Stiles were talking about guy things and walking into school.

"How was your date with Lydia on Saturday?"

"It was fun, we had lots of laughs, and I got to know her a little bit more."

"oh really? that's good. Did she kiss you again?" He joked.

"Yeah, she did. I was surprised she did because it was after our first date."

"don't take that as a bad thing, I mean Allison hasn't done any of that with me yet, and were dating."

"oh I'm not taking that as a bad thing. Well maybe Allison is just taking things slow, for now. Maybe you change that."

"Maybe, but I don't know how. I don't want to ruin anything we have."

"I'm sure she isn't trying to do that. Just surprise her I guess."

Lydia walked in the school and she smiled at him and he looked at her and ignored Scott and smiled as she walked up to the boys.

"Hey Stiles and Scott!"

"Morning Lydia," He hugged her and kissed her. She giggled and smiled at him.

"Morning Lydia." Scott said while Stiles and Lydia talked.

Scott left and found Allison, he hugged and kissed her for the first time since they've been dating.

"Morning Scott, what was that for?" She questioned.

"It's because I love you. Don't you want to further the relationship?"

"I love you too Scott, but I wasn't sure you wanted to. I don't know what to say." She said happily.

"I do, and you don't have to say anything. You want to go do something this weekend?"

"Okay, I would love too."

"Good, we can talk about the plans later if you want too."

Later that day at lunch, Lydia and Allison were talking about the boys while they were waiting in line for food.

"Scott suprisingly kissed me this morning."

"No way! How was it?"

"I'm not lying, and I liked it. I am just confused now, because I don't want to rush into things and that's what I think he wants."

"Don't be confused, you've been dating longer than Stiles and I. It's time for you to go on dates and do all the cutsie things that boyfriends and girlfriends do."

"True, but why are you rushing into things?"

"that's just how things are going right now, all relationships are different I guess."

"Alright, I'll take that into thought. I've just never had a boyfriend before so I don't know what's right and wrong."

"I'm glad I can help you, and well I'm sure scott could help you as well!" She joked.

Meanwhile, the boys walked in and sat at their table. They were talking about their girlfriends.

"I did kiss her this morning, but I don't think she liked it."

"I'm sorry why do you think that?"

"Because she didn't seem too happy about it. I asked her on a date and she just didn't know what to say. I'm confused."

"Well maybe that's a good thing that she didn't know what to say. She was probably waiting for that kiss."

"I don't know man, I'm just thinking of all these negative things. Like why did I do that and I just screwed things up between us."

"No you didn't. When you go on the date, that can be the topic to talk about. Where do you want to take her?"

"I don't know, I want to talk to her about it, but I just don't want the conversation to be about what happened today."

"oh that's probably what she'll want to talk about. Well I don't know what to tell you."

"I don't know either."


	6. Chapter 6

A few days after the incident with Scott and his girlfriend Allison, they haven't been talking much. Scott has withdrawn with the world and hasn't shown up to school nor has he talked to any of his friends. Including Stiles. Stiles, has gotten worried about this and he even stopped talking to Allison. Lydia and Stiles have gotten closer since their first date at the resturant, they spend every afternoon at eachothers houses and do homework. They have been dating for 3 months now, and nobody can tear them apart, not even Jackson.

"Ugh, I'm going to fail this test tomorrow Stiles! Can you help me?" Lydia whined as she was trying to study at Stiles' house.

"You will pass Lydia, I have faith in you. Just a few more minutes I have to finish my English paper that was due a month ago."

"You still haven't done it? That was such an easy paper!" She laughed.

"That's what I thought, and I would just get away with not doing it, but coach's orders."

"You can't do that when you're playing sports Stiles, but at least you're getting it done."

"It sucks, I don't know why I do this every year, I'm a good player and everything. Why couldn't he just let this slide?"

"I don't know what to tell you Stiles. Maybe he's just preparing you for real life, like you can't do fun things without doing something you don't want to do."

"I guess, I just don't like it." He set down his pen, and looked at the paper and smiled, "I'm done with the paper and I'll get a passing grade and I can help you!"

He got out of the chair and moved to his bed where Lydia was working, "So what do you need help with?"

"All of this, it doesn't make any sense." She sighed.

"Okay, I'll do what I can. I did take this last year and barely passed it."

A few hours went by, and Lydia went home from studying with Stiles. She finally understood what she was confused by, and Stiles knew she was going to pass. He was on Facebook, checking his newsfeed when he saw that Allison changed her relationship status.

Allison Argent has changed her relationship status to single

Stiles immediately started to freak out, he didn't know whether to ask Scott what happened or comment and ask Allison what happened. He went to her profile and searched her friends and Scott Mccall wasn't listed anymore. What the fuck happened? Why did they break up? It was just a kiss, that shouldn't have anything to do with breaking up? Maybe their date wasn't good? Stiles thoughts ran a million miles a minute, he wasn't expecting this at all. His dad walked in the door, and into stiles room, and stiles closed out facebook and opened up his mathbook to pretend he was studying.

"Hey Stiles, I'm home."

"Hey dad," he said with shrug and continued to look at the page he was reading.

"Are you okay? You're normally not like this."

"Yeah I'm just studying for this next test coming up."

"Oh, you never study for things."

"Coach wanted me to start raising my grades so that I can continue playing, I haven't been playing in the last few games."

"That's good. Well I'll let you study and im going to make some dinner in a little while. I'll let you know when it's ready."

"Okay dad, thanks."

His dad went downstairs to the kitchen and turned on the TV to settle down from work before he made dinner. Stiles closed his book and went back to facebook. He went to Scotts friendlist and page and it said that he was still in a relationship and Allison was no longer his friend. This is really weird, normally after these things Scott would tell me or he would change his relationship status. I hope nothing happened to him. He went back to Allisons page, and saw that she had many comments about what happened and people felt sorry for her.

She replied to one of them: I don't want to talk about why we broke up, it's only between me and him.

He went on chat and asked her whats been going on with Scott.

I don't want to talk about Scott right now Stiles.

She went offline.

The next day at school, Stiles and Lydia were talking by the stairs and laughing before 4th period started.

"So did you pass that test you think?" He asked her.

"I don't know it was really easy, I don't know why I was stressing about it."

"That's good, and I told you not to worry about it."

"I know, I can always count on you for things. So did you pass that paper you were working on?"

"I think so, we'll have to see if I get to play or not. I probably have to anyways." Stiles in a sad tone.

"Why?" She asked in a concerned tone. Stiles didn't even reply to her. "Stiles you can tell me, I won't tell anyone if its bad."

"I don't know if you've noticed but Scott, my best friend isn't here." Stiles said in a loud tone. Neither is Allison." He sighed.

"I have noticed, I just thought they were on a trip or something. I haven't talked to Allison in a long time. I miss her."

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, I'm just really upset about him not being here. I don't know what I was thinking."

"it's okay, I know you've been frustrated about not being able to play, and grades. I just had no idea you were upset about Scott."

"I'm just too upset to even talk about Scott, I haven't talked to him in a long time."

"I'ts okay Stiles, I'm sure he'll talk to you soon. You'll feel better I'm sure." She got up to hug him, and looked in his eyes and kissed him. "You feel any better?"

"A little, thanks. I'll see you at lunch." He grabbed his bag and kissed Lydia one more time and walked to class. She then followed him and went to her class.

She walked into her class, and saw her EX Jackson sitting next to where she normally sits. Are you kidding me right now? He's just going to make me feel like shit, I am finally happy with some boy too.

He looked at her, and she looked at him and quickly looked away.

"What is your problem with me Lydia?" He asked while she was sitting down slowly.

"I don't have a problem with you."

"Yes you do, you give me these glares and you don't talk to me anymore."

"Jackson, it's because I'm in a relationship with Stiles. You've got to respect that."

"Do you love him?"

She quickly looked at him, and gave him a glare before speaking.

"That's none of your business."

"It was just a question Lydia, why cant you answer with a yes or no?"

"It's not up for discussion Jackson why does it matter to you if I love him or not?"

"I just want to know jeez."

"No, you want to know so that you can do anything in your power to make me love him less. It's not going to happen."

"No, I'm not going to do that. I would never ruin a perfectly good relationship."

"Just stop talking to me Jackson, and do your work."

After that Jackson stopped talking to Lydia, and he didn't talk to her for the rest of the period.

She didn't look at him, and couldn't stop thinking about Stiles, she got butterlies everytime she thought about him. She kept looking at the clock, and counting down the minutes and lost focus in her school work.

Lunch came, and the two were sitting at their table talking and laughing. They were being the cute couple that people always want, even Lydia wanted this with jackson but never got it. She wanted to tell Stiles about Jackson, but she knew that he didn't want to hear about it, and to cause a fight between the new boyfriend and the ex. Esp when they don't like eachother.

"You feeling any better now Stiles?"

"So much better now that I'm with you. I forget about all the bad when I'm with you."

Jackson heard this when he walked by them and got disgusted. That is what he wanted with Lydia, but he never got it. He finally knows her answer to his question he asked earlier. He then began to think about all the good times they had together, which weren't many. Why do all the nice guys get all the pretty girls, and they love them more than me? I wish I had her, I want to go back to when things were good but I can't now.

Later before practice Jackson was feeling a little better about what he saw at lunch, and began to talk to Stiles.

"Hey Stiles, I just want to say congratulations on your relationship with Lydia."

"What?"

"I'm happy for you and Lydia."

"Well thanks Jackson." He said with a smile.

"No problem," He turned around and walked to his locker to change for practice.

Stiles did the same. The coach came out of his office, and grabbed Stiles and brought him back into his office.

"Stiles, I just wanted to say that you've improved on your grades."

"Thanks Coach, what are my grades?"

"It's not enough for you to play in this next game, but you have a D in English."

"I turned in that paper this morning that was missing."

"Good, well it still shows your missing it. I'll talk to the teacher in the morning and see what I can do for you."

"Thanks Coach!"

"No problem, but I also wanted to talk to you about one more thing. I just wanted to tell you, You're doing really good in practices and you've really improved over the years you've been here."

"Thanks, that means a lot."

"Good, now go and practice and get those grades up!"

That night after practice Stiles was over at Lydia's house doing homework. He had the biggest smile on his face, while he was working.

"What is with that smile on your face Stiles?"

"The coach and I talked today."

"uh oh, that's not a good thing."

"Yes it is. He was actually nice to me for once."

"What he say?"

"That I have improved in the sport and my grades. And he'll talk to the teacher about the paper I turned in today."

"That's so nice of him. Does this mean you get to play in the next game?"

"I don't know, we'll have to see but I'm not getting my hopes up too high, or setting myself up for disappointment."

"That is so good Stiles! Finally after these few weeks you might get to play! I'll definitely go!"

"I'ts not a sure thing, but I'll love to have you there."

Just then Lydia's mom stepped in her room. "Dinners ready, and Stiles has to go home."

"Alright, be down in a second." She said to her mom. She got up from her bed and hugged and kissed stiles as he got up. "Bye, I'll see you in the morning."

He left her room and she followed him down the stairs and as they got to the door, they kissed again, and laughed.

"Night Lydia, see you in the morning."

"Night Stiles, drive safe." She closed the door and went to her family. She had the biggest smile on her face but her parents did not.

"I don't like that boy being here at my house all hours of the afternoon." Her mom said.

"Why? We don't do anything but study!"

"Doesn't he have some other place to be? Like at home with his family?"

"Mom, he's not here all hours of the afternoon, he has practice until 5:30."

"I don't care, he doesn't have to come here everyday."

"We don't do anything but study mom! We actually do work, and our grades show that."

"I don't care, he's not coming here after practice anymore."

"Mom, when I was dating Jackson you didn't say a word. Why are you saying this now?"

"Why am I saying this now? It's because I don't like him here all hours of the afternoon. Jackson wasn't here all hours of the afternoon. I am having a hard time believing that he's in sports."

"Mom he is. Do you think that Stiles just comes here when you're not here? I would never do that!"

"I don't believe that, tomorrow Stiles isn't coming over here."

"How else am I going to see him after school?"

"You can go to his house."

"Are you saying that you don't want me dating him?"

"I'm not saying that Lydia, I'm saying Stiles shouldn't be here every day."

"Fine."

She got up from the table and ran up to her room, and slammed the door behind her. She picked up the phone and called Stiles.

"Hello?" Stiles said picking up the phone.

"Stiles… I want…" She started crying.

"What is it?"

" I want to come over to your house to stay for a while."

"Okay, do you want me to pick you up now?"

"No, not tonight but tomorrow after practice take me to your house."

"Okay, that'll work. Night, and I'll see you in the morning."

"Thanks, goodnight. Love you."

They both hung up the phone and went to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Lydia woke up early to pack her main clothes, so that she can live at Stiles house without her mom knowing. She went downstairs and ate breakfast and left to get to school. She didn't even say goodbye to her mom or dad, she was too mad at them. Mainly her mom. The whole way to school she had thoughts that her mom would find out that she left, but she didn't care about the consequences of the trouble she might get into, she only cared about seeing Stiles because being with him makes her happy. She pulled into the school parking lot, and saw that Stiles was getting out of his jeep, she looked at him with a smile and he stopped at waited for her to get out her car.

"Morning Lydia." He said while she was getting out of her car.

"Morning Stiles, I hope I'm not going to scare you off."

"Scare you off? Why would you do that?"

"I don't know, I'm kind of living with you and we've been dating for 3 months."

"Don't think that at all. You just need some time away from your family, and my dads okay with that. You know he'd love to meet you."

"Really?" She said with a smile.

"Yeah, he's giving you a room to sleep in for now."

"That's so sweet Stiles!" She leaned in to give him a kiss and they both smiled.

As they both walked into school, they saw Allison. They both looked at eachother, with a shocked face and didn't talk for a second. Then they saw Jackson walk up to her, and talk.

"Okay, that's really weird." Stiles said as he was walking to his locker.

"I don't really care about him talking to a new girl."

"New girl? That's Scotts' girlfriend!"

"I know, I don't think that they're flirting or anything. Don't read to much into it Stiles."

"Right, I don't know what came to my head."

Lydia gave him a kiss before she left to go to her first class, and Stiles watched her go off in the distance and closed his locker and went to his first class. He didn't even want to know what Jackson and Allison were talking about, it wasn't any of his business. Plus it would make him sad that he hasn't talked to Scott in a long time, he didn't need any sadness when Lydia was moving in with him that afternoon.

After practice, Lydia was waiting outside the boys locker room for Stiles to come out and take her to his house. He walked out and she hugged him and gave him a kiss.

"Well hello!" He said jokingly.

"You did so good, out there."

"Thanks, I hope I get to play this week."

"You will trust me."

They got into the car, and drove to stiles house.

"I'm so excited and happy that I'm staying with you for a while."

"I'm happy too. We can study more!"

"True." She paused for a minute and the car got quiet. "You didn't tell anyone besides my dad that I'm staying with you?"

"No, I didn't. It's none of their business that you're staying with me."

"Good, I just don't want anyone judging us."

"Me either, that's why I didn't tell them. Besides who do I have to tell?"

"I don't know, Jackson could ask."

"I don't like him, Lydia. You don't even like him."

"Okay."

Stiles pulled into the driveway and stopped the car, and Lydia was in awe of his house.

"This is your house?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"It's so nice!"

"Thanks."

They both got out of the car and went straight into his kitchen to find something to eat.

"Anything you want to eat you can make. Make yourself at home."

"Thanks, what are you going to have?"

"Just some chips and dip."

"That sounds good, when does your dad come home?"

"it is, my dad makes it sometimes for snacking. I don't know it all depends."

"That's sweet of him, and you have the whole house to yourself. That's gotta be nice."

"It is, I like it, it gives me some time to unwind from school."

They both walked to living room after Stiles was done with his snack, they watched some TV.

"So what do you like to watch?"

"I don't know, whatever my parents watch sometimes."

"oh, do you like comedies, realities, dramas?"

"I like it all. What do you watch?"

"My favorite show is Workaholics on Comedy Central."

"I've never watched that. Is it any good?"

"It's funny, the guys do silly things."

"Normal guy stuff." She joked.

Later they started working on their homework, and Lydia didn't even have to go home so she continued to work. Stiles was working on his missing assignments and science homework. The living room was quiet, and you could hear a pin drop. Until his dad got home at 8:30.

He walked in the lving room and saw the two working, he didn't want to interrupt them but he couldn't help it.

"Hey Stiles, what you working on?"

"Hey dad, I'm working on my science homework."

"Oh, that's good. Did you ever get your grade on that paper?"

"No, not yet."

"Should I talk to the teacher or something?"

"No, don't do that. I'm sure in the next few days I'll get my grade on it."

Lydia was finished working and looked at Stiles dad. She closed her books and set them on the floor, and got up to greet his dad.

"Hi, I'm Lydia."

"It's nice to meet you Lydia. Stiles talks so much about you."

"It's nice to meet you too."

"Well whenever you're tired you can go upstairs and go to sleep, and whatever is in the kitchen is yours."

"Thanks, Stiles told me all about it today."

Stiles dad walked over to his son who was sitting on the couch and changed the channel.

"Why don't you show Lydia her room?"

"Okay."

He got up, and the two went upstairs. Stiles showed Lydia where she'll be staying for the time being and all the rooms up there. They went back downstairs and got their books and bag and went to bed for the night.

The next morning, Stiles and Lydia ate breakfast before school and went to school.

"Thanks for doing this for me Stiles." She said with a smile.

"No problem, did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I slept great. I didn't even have to worry about any negativity."

"That's good I'm glad that you're happy staying with me."

"Me too. You're dad is so nice."

"I know, that's why I love him so much. He can never be angry with anyone."

"Really? Not even when you get bad grades?"

"No, he just tells me he knows I can do better."

"That's so nice of him."

Later that day Lydia was in her class before lunch, the one where she has to deal with Jackson. She just accepted that he is going to sit next to her for a while, and tries to ignore every little thing he does. On this day it was a little different, because all he could talk about was Stiles and her afterschool yestrday.

"Why were you with Stiles yestrday?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, afterschool. You're never there for practices."

"It doesn't matter, why can't you leave our relationship alone? I never get into your relationships."

Jackson looked at her with a shocked face and didn't say a word back to her. He ignored her for the rest of the period. Lydia knew in her head that it was all an act, because every day that's all she hears from him. At lunch, Allison sat with Lydia and Stiles, at first they didn't talk to her because they were caught up in seeing eachother, they were being cute. Allison was getting upset, and looked at Stiles and asked him if she could talk to him. They both walked out of the cafeteria and went outside to talk.

"Stiles look, I wanted to tlak to you about Scott."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I wanted to talk to you about why we broke up."

"Why did you two break up?"

"I don't want this to sound bad, but I just felt like he was rushing into things. I never had a boyfriend before so I don't know whats what."

"Have you talked to him about this?"

"No, I havent. That's another reason why I wanted to talk to you. I want you to give me some advice."

"Well, I would try and talk to him about your thoughts. I'll just tell you one thing, he wasn't sure if you actually liked him like he liked you."

"I really do, or I did like him. I'm just really confused. Do you think he'll want to be with me after this?"

"Allison, I don't know. You've got to talk to him. I'm sure he'd love it if you'd talk to him."

"Alright, I'll do it tonight. Thanks for talking with me." She smiled.

The two walked back into the school and Allison went back into the cafeteria, while Lydia and Stiles caught up with eachother.

Stiles hugged her, and had a sad look on his face. She kissed him, and hugged him back. She kind of had an idea of what was going on, but didn't want to say it. The two just stood there hugging eachother, Lydia making Stiles feel better before the lunch bell rang.

After school, that day Lydia caught up with Allison.

"Hey girl, what have you been up to?"

Allison turned around, with a blank expression before she spoke, "Hey Lydia, I'm not doing so well."

"I'm sorry. Whats wrong?"

"Everything, is wrong with me." She sighed.

"I'm sorry, I know how you feel."

"No you don't, you have the perfect boyfriend, perfect life, and you're prettier than me."

"Allison, that's not true. I might seem happy but I'm going through things too. Many things. Everyone goes through issues in their life, no matter what."

"I'm sorry I just assumed."

"It's okay Allison." Lydia said while giving a hug to Allison. "I hope you feel better, and if you need anything you can talk to me."

"Thanks, Lydia that means a lot to me."

Allison left the school, to go home and Lydia went to watch Stiles during his football practice, because he is going to take her home again. While Lydia was watching, she got a phone call from her mom. Shit, she's going to ask me where I was last night, I'm in deep trouble. She did answer by the last ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi, where have you been?"

"I'm with Stiles."

"You didn't come home last night."

"Stiles and I were studying, and we were up late and he didn't want to drive me late."

"Oh, okay are you going to come home tonight?"

Oh no, I'm not coming home.. I don't want to say yes and lie.

"I think so, it'll all depend on how late practice is tonight."

"Okay, well let me know."

"Bye,"

That was a close one.

After Stiles' practice he was happy to see that Lydia was waiting for him again.

"You ready to go home?" He asked, in a happy tone.

"Yeah, I am."

"Good."

On the way home, the two were talking about school and Stiles passed his paper he wrote, Lydia gave him a little kiss congratulating him, and she told him that she passed her quizzes that they studied for the other day. He kissed her at the next stoplight. A few hours passed and they were both doing their homework and helping eachother, and eating dinner since Stiles dad wasn't home again.

"During practice my mom called me." Lydia said in a worried tone.

"Really? what did she say?"

"She wondered where I have been, I told her I was with you."

"you're not in trouble?"

"No, she doesn't know that I'm staying with you…"

Stiles stopped what he was doing and gave her a strange look.

"You haven't told your mom?"

"No, I couldn't stand living with her. You're the only person who can make me happy."

Stiles didn't have a word to say and went back to his work.

"You're not mad at me are you?"

"I'm not mad at you, I'm just… shocked…"

"Why?"

"I just didn't think you'd be that strong of a person to even make a move like that."

"you're not going to tell your dad are you?"

"No, of course not. I don't want you in trouble, and I want to keep seeing you."

"Me too. I just don't know how to keep lying to my mom about when I'm coming home."

"you'll figure it out. Just take your time, I mean were not doing anything bad. We get good grades when we work together." He smiled.

"I know, well I better tell my mom I'm not coming home tonight." She joked.

Stiles just smiled and went back to his school work, and went to bed early that night. Lydia didn't even go to her room, she just wanted to stay in Stiles' arms, because that's where she was the happiest.


	8. Chapter 8

A few days pass and Lydia and Stile's relationship is strong as ever. He really doesn't care that she moved in without telling her mom where she was and keeps lying about it. His dad doesn't even know about her mom not knowing. Allison still hasn't talked to Scott, she just doesn't know what to say and can't find the words. She doesn't want him mad at her, and hate her forever. She doesn't want to have a relationship like Jackson and Lydia. Scott has been missing for 2 months now, and nobody knows where he is. Allison saw Stiles with Lydia, and she just couldn't help but talk to him without Lydia there.

"Hey Stiles, can I talk to you?"

Stiles stopped whatever he was doing and looked at Allison.

"Yeah, of course what's up?"

"I want to talk to you alone, no offense Lydia."

"oh none taken." She looked at Stiles, "see you at lunch" and smiled.

"I haven't talked to Scott yet. I just don't know what to do."

"Really? Allison you promised me you would."

"I know, I feel really bad I just can't find the words of what to tell him."

"just tell him what you told me the last tiime we talked."

"I know, I just don't want him to hate me forever."

"I'm sure he won't hate you, I'm sure he'd want to work things out with you. He really likes you Allison."

"I know I like him too. I'll talk to him tonight and I promise I will."

later that day, at Stiles' house Lydia was eating while Stiles was studying so that he can play in the games.

"So now that Allison isn't here and were in private what did she want to talk to you about?"

Stiles closed his book and everything and went blank for a minute before speaking.

"She is trying to work things out with Scott."

"Why is she talking to you about this, when she should just do it? I mean, sooner or later she's going to throw you under the bus."

"I know well she asked me for advice one time and I thought that was it. I didn't go to her."

"I know Stiles, I'm just warning you because it could happen."

"Yeah shes making promises to me that she can't even keep, and then she whines about it."

"Oh, now I see why their relationship failed. They don't have communication."

"You're right, because the whole time they were dating they didn't go on dates, they didn't talk to eachother about things. It was like they were friends all along."

"Exactly, and it's all her fault and I don't feel sorry for her at all. If she asks for sympathy I'm not giving it to her."

"Wow, and no wonder why Scott left. Well if she does throw me under the bus, then I will do the same."

Allison was on Facebook that night, and saw that he accepted her friend request and sent a little message. Allison, Idk what wrong between us. I thought things were good and we could further our relationship. Boy was I wrong, ur a immature bitch. ur ugly, and now I know why u don't have friends. Idk if u actually cared about me. Every time we were together, u wouldn't talk to me. I was wrong in liking u and I can find myself a gf any day and she'd be better than u. Idc if u delete me after this message because I am over u and us. We can NEVER get back together. And when u see me at school, don't talk to me.

Scott, the reason I added you was cause I thought you wanted to talk to me. Apparently I was wrong. You calling me names doesn't help the situation I'm in right now cause for days I've been thinking of what to say to you to make things work. Stiles told me, you'd be happy to talk to me. We were both wrong. The only reason I asked why you kissed me was cause I don't know how a relationship is supposed to work and how fast we should go. I have never had a boyfriend before you. I didn't think things would get to this level over a kiss. I'm not deleting you after this, cause I still care about you, and truth is I like you and still do. I won't talk to you at school if that's how you feel and go ahead and find a girlfriend. I can find a better boyfriend than you.

That doesn't matter. It's all in the past and I'm over it. U don't need to explain ur feelings towards me months after our breakup. Nothing will fix us.

Scott Mccal has gone offline.

The next morning at school, Allison went to school she didn't care about the way she looked, and didn't want to talk to anyone. All she could think about was Scotts message and how he called her names. The more she thought about it, the more she got herself upset. She walked by Lydia and Lydia gave her a dirty look, and whispered to Stiles. She watched to see Stiles' reaction for a second and left. I thought we were friends, and could tell eachother everything.

In class, Allison got out her phone and texted Stiles.

Can we talk? 8:55am

No we can talk later 8:56am

Allison sighed and put her phone away, and couldn't stop thinking about Scott. She texted him instead hoping for a response.

Can we talk? 9:12am

Scott didn't respond back to her text.

I really do have nobody to talk to right now, I don't know what I did wrong.

Later at lunch, Allison sat with Stiles and Lydia, hoping for them to ackowledge her. She looked over at Stiles and asked him to talk. He just rolled his eyes and talked to her.

"I talked to Scott last night, well he talked to me."

"See I told you, he was happy to talk to you."

"No, he wasn't happy. He sent me a message that I was immature, ugly and he doesn't want to get back with me. He also said he could find a better girlfriend than me. I tried explaining my feeligs and he didn't care."

"Oh my, I have never heard of him getting to that level. I really don't think he means what he is saying though, he could just be really upset. Let him cool down, and when he coems to school talk to him."

"he doesn't want me to do that. He really sounded serious about the girlfriend thing. What if he does have a girlfriend."

"I don't know what else to tell you, and I don't want to be in the middle of this between you."

Stiles got up and went to Lydia and finished his lunch and they went back to their cute boyfriend girlfriend stuff. At the end of the day while Lydia was leaving to her car she saw allison.

"Hey allison, how are things?"

"not good, I'm not having a good day."

"I'm sorry. I know how you feel, Jackson pulled the same stuff on me."

"Yeah, and you're not together. I don't want to talk about Scott, he isn't important to me anymore."

Allison left and went home and tried talking to Scott one more time before calling it quits.

Scott- Hello?

Allison- Hi, can we talk?

Scott- what did I tell you, I don't want to talk to you or see you again.

Allison- so you really meant all those things about me?

Scott- yeah I gotta go bye.

And he hung up leaving her speechless. She sat down on her bed and cried all night.

On the way home to Stiles' house from practice Lydia was talking to Stiles about their day and the Scott and Allison breakup.

"Her and I talked today, and I still don't feel bad for her."

"I don't either, they broke up it's not the end of the world."

"she's so whiney about him, and thinks he's the only guy in the world."

"Yeah, I pretty much told her I'm not going to get mixed up in this whole mess. I have you and I love you."

"Aww Stiles, you're the best boyfriend I've ever had." She started blushing and smiling.

"I know."

"Let's hope she's not whiney tomorrow, or when he comes back to school. Do you know when?"

"No I don't know I haven't talked to him since that day he kissed her."

"Well when he comes back, are you going to talk to him?"

"Of course, he's my best friend. Are you?"

"Yeah, he's pretty cool."

Lydia and Stiles went to bed after they got home, they were tired of everything that has been going on and school. They didn't have homework so it was their break for a night. And it was Lydia's last night staying with stiles so she could go back to her parents.


	9. Chapter 9

Lydia woke up that morning and packed all of her things so that she could move back to her moms. Stiles walked in her room and watched her pack with a confused look on his face.

"what are you doing?"

"I'm packing my things up so I can go back home."

"Why are you doing that?"

"I can't keep up with the lies anymore."

"Oh did you have a nice stay?"

"Of course baby. It's just time for me to go back home."

"Yeah, that's true. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss living with you. we'll see eachother at school."

"Yeah that's not the same."

"You're making this harder than it really is Stiles." She laughed a little.

"Sorry, I knew this was coming sooner or later."

"Hopefully you'll see scott today."

"I doubt that."

"I was changing the subject to make it happier."

"Yeah, are you all packed?"

"Yeah I am packed and ready to go to school."

They went downstairs and headed off to school. The ride was full of laughter about allison. Lydia still hates her, and Stiles is beginning to not like her, but for different reasons than Lydia. They got into school and saw Allison. She was talking with Jackson. Lydia had a glare and gave Jackson a look but he and Stiles didn't notice.

"I wonder what he sees in her."

"I don't know, they're probably just friends."

"I doubt it, this is the second time I've seen her with him."

"So it doesn't matter."

"I know, I just don't want her with anyone. Espiecally Jackson."

"I see what you're saying now. That's gross."

Stiles got his books and shut his locker and kissed Lydia before he went to class, and she was by herself so she went and had some breakfast. She saw that Allison was alone and started talking to her.

"I think it's pretty wrong of you to have a boyfriend so soon."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about, Jackson?"

"Jackson, oh were just friends."

"Right, I just think it's a little odd that you're talking to him as he's my ex."

"I know that and everyone knows that. I'm not interested in him right now. Bye."

Later that day, Scott finally walked into school. Everyone including his friends saw him, and started whispering. Stiles got up from his table and ran to the office to greet his friend.

"Scott?"

"Hey Stiles."

"Where have you been?"

"I went away for a while. I was tired of living here."

"it was pretty crazy without you though."

"I bet, how are you and Lydia?"

"Were doing great. I'll have to catch you up tonight."

"Yeah sounds great."

"I'm just so glad you're back Scott."

Stiles turned to him and gave him a hug. Scott returned and started to have tears.

"I'm glad I'm back. I needed to be back with my friends."

They walked into the cafeteria together and sat together. Scott gave hugs to many people and greeted them. Except for one person, his ex, Allison. She was nowhere to be found. Scott didn't have a care in the world if she greeted him or not.

"How are you doing?" Lydia asked.

"I'm doing great, living the single life."

"Many girls now are going to want to be with you now." She joked.

"I know and I'm prepared for that. I just don't want to settle down with the first person who comes my way."

"Yeah you've got to flirt a bunch. It's fun to flirt around."

"I just haven't done it in a long time so it'll be weird."

"Stiles will teach you."

Stiles looked at her with a confused look and she just smiled at him.

"I'm sure he could. Well I've got to go and get my schedule, I'll talk to you guys later."

He left and Stiles and Lydia started talking about Scott and how he's acting.

Lunch was over and everyone went back to their class talked about Scott being back.

After school Lydia and Stiles were walking to the locker room for the practice that day, and stopped before they got to the door. They said their goodbyes and kissed.

"I'm not coming over to your house tonight."

"why?"

"I'm having Scott come over."

"Oh, well that's no problem. It's probably best if you don't come over tonight anyways."

"Yeah. I'll talk to you later, bye."

Lydia went home and Stiles walked into the locker room and met up with his Scott.

"You and Lydia got a good thing going. Lucky."

"I am really lucky to have her, she's the best thing that has happened to me. I don't want to talk about our relationship after yours and allisons is over."

"Doesn't matter, I'm not upset over it though."

After practice Scott came over to Stiles' house so they could catch up and talk. He went up to Stiles room and knocked on the door.

"Hi Scott."

"Hey what you doing?"

"Homework, I'm been trying to play in these games."

Scott laughed at him, "you haven't played in one game since I've been gone?"

"No, not a single one. I'm mad over that cause I keep doing my homework and passing and he's not letting me play."

"it's Lydia."

"No, it's not her. She actually helps me with my stuff."

"That's what you and her do?"

"Yeah, she knows how bad I want to play so she helps me with homework, I help her with what I can. It's a win win."

"That's cute. So what's been going on?"

"Well Lydia was living over here for a while because apparently her mom made her upset and her mom didn't know about it. she had to keep making lies of where she was and when she was going to be back home. She went back home today though."

"That is so sad, you're a good guy to let her in your home. Did anyone else know?"

"No, actually. Nodody asked about us, it was kind of weird."

"Weird how?"

"She waited for me until practice was over, and we were always together at that time. It was like we were married."

"People are so dumb, I would be sure that they'd ask you or her about it."

"I know, but we made a promise to eachother not to tell anyone. She didn't want the news going back to her mom."

"who would tell her mom?"

Stiles gave scott a dumb look before responding. "Jackson, Jackson would tell her mom and then Lydia and Stiles would be no more."

"He still wants her back or something?"

"He does, I can just tell. She hasn't told me though."

"She doesn't need to tell you if you already know right?"

"That's true. Enough about what's going on here, how was your trip?"

"Not as good as I thought it would be. Allison kept trying to talk to me."

"What would she say to you?"

"That she wants to talk, and tell her feelings to me, I don't care about all that anymore."

"Why don't you?"

"It was like we were never dating in the first place. She would freak out anytime something new would happen and blame it on her not being expierenced with boys. Who does that?"

"That's pretty sad. There are plenty of girls who would do anything to be with you."

"you think so?"

"Of course, look at you! you're on the lacrosse team and you rock at that."

"That's true I guess. I'm not looking right now though."

"you don't have to, only when you're ready."

Lydia got home from driving around from school. Her mom was the first to greet her, and hugged her until she couldn't no more.

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick about you."

"I've been with my friends. Espically stiles."

"What about Stiles? You didn't stay there did you?"

"I did, and I apologize for the way it happened and it'll never happen again."

"I hope so. You really scared your father and I."

"I'm sorry, I just was really upset about the way you were talking about Stiles, and you don't even know him."

"I hope you realize what we were saying, and were sorry too. I want to meet Stiles I really do."

"You do? Even though I did all of this?"

"if he's that kind to take you in for this long, and you're not hurt in anyway then sure."

"Stiles wouldn't hurt me, he loves me too much. I love him and miss him right now."

"I just didn't want you hurt is all, because of what happened at your last relationship."

"I know, all boys are different and I just happened to find a nice guy that's really cute, and loves me for me. I'll tell him you want to meet him okay?"

"I'm happy for you Lydia, and I'm sorry for the way I treated you. while you were gone I really thought about how to talk to you about him so you won't get upset and leave again."

"I know, I apologize for leaving and scaring you. it won't happen again. I love you mom."


End file.
